Exposure
by Arendal
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione, and she decides to take action and make him jealous. She realizes that nothing make her more wet than being the school slut and exposing herself. OOC, Ron-bashing, smut, sexy!Hermione, HG/HP, HG/DM, HG/SS Now a twoshot! Please Review!
1. Exposure

**A/N: **Quick one shot smut. It was fun to write! Please REVIEW! Also, REALLY OOC Hermione and other characters. Ron-bashing. Takes place after the war, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year.

**Warnings: **smut, voyeurism, kinks, mild BDSM, age difference, some (brief mentions) underage. Please do not read if not over 18.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

**_Exposure._**

Hermione's closed inkwell fell to the floor with a clatter, but did not break. Professor Flitwick was working at his desk, not paying a bit of attention to his seventh years. The entire class sucked in their breaths as Hermione quietly stood, stepping into the middle of the rows of desks where the inkwell had rolled.

Not a single student was doing the given assignment. Instead, everyone watched as she bent over at the waist, legs slightly parted. Her too high skirt moved up, and up, and …

Seamus let out a strangled groan. Someone began to pant, and Hermione smirked to herself, wiggling her butt slightly. Her face was tinged pink, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Nothing was more exciting then baring yourself to a whole class.

It made her wet, just knowing that her friends could see her bare pussy, glistening with her juices. She glanced up at the professor, who was still busy grading papers. Hermione reached a hand between her legs, keeping a steady eye on the professor but had her ears tuned in on her classmates as she rubbed her fingers over her clit and over her slit.

Lavender squealed, and the professor looked up, but Hermione was already sitting back down, inkwell safely placed far from the edge of her desk. He did not notice that her right hand was covered in wetness.

Hermione slouched in her seat a bit, attempting to calm her beating heart. She turned to her partner, Harry, who was a bit agape, a hand resting over the bulge in his pants. She leaned in, her mouth right at his ear.

"Need some help with that, Harry?" Hermione whispered, placing her hand on top of his and squeezing. He let out a light moan.

"That was a very naughty thing to do, Mione," Harry whispered, grinning. She giggled, and together they glanced over at Ron, who sat at the very back of the classroom, face bright red. He glowered at them.

"Do you think he's jealous?" Hermione murmured, rubbing her hand over Harry's crotch.

"I _know_ he's jealous." he laughed, and then sighed, pleased by her touch. "Who isn't?"

"Well, it's not like we're exclusive," she pointed out. Which was true. Hermione and Harry were the most stunning people in their grade, in the school, even, and it was only fair that everybody got a taste before they left Hogwarts for good.

After Ron had cheated on Hermione with some foreign girl after the war, as well as two other boys she'd dated early on in their school year, she had moped and cried for a long while. And then she began to change. Hermione had wanted to prove to everyone that cheating on her was something they would regret for the rest of their lives.

So she took some time to herself, focusing a little less on her schoolwork, which, after fighting in a war, felt much too easy.

Hermione, with special permission from Professor McGonagal, went to Diagon Alley to do a little research. She spent hours that day going into salons and 'groomed' herself, learning how to take care of her hair, nails, and other body parts.

She shaved her pubic hair, her leg and armpit hair, and bought a lot of makeup, although a little while later she realized her face had a lot of natural beauty and didn't require too much assistance.

Her cotton granny panties were thrown away, plain white bras tossed out. She exclusively wore lacy bikini panties and thongs and attractive push up bras. There wasn't much she bought for her personal wardrobe, as she was still in school, but she did wear her uniform a tad differently.

Hermione's tie was always too loose, the top four buttons always undone to show off impressive cleavage and lace from bras. Her skirt was pulled up so that it was only half the normal length. As for her bushy hair, it was significantly tamed. Her curls were glossy and smooth.

And after all of that, Hermione finally learned how to masturbate. The night after she'd shopped her heart out, she sat in her bed, silencing charms up and the drapes around her bed closed.

Her hand touched her chest first, but then she parted her knees, then her thighs, and tentatively rubbed her clit. It was strange at first, but with the right images in her head, she was throwing her head back and yelling out her orgasm, juices gushing out.

She learned several things. One, she squirted. Two, she was very dirty. Often, when she masturbated, Hermione didn't think about getting fucked by guys. She thought of exposing herself, flashing her tits and pussy at everyone.

That was the hottest thing Hermione could think of, but as time wore on, she realized she'd like to make her imagination into a reality. So she slowly began to do just that while the professors weren't looking.

Her shirt would sometimes be unbutton all the way, yet her robes would be on, ready to shut right away. She would make eye contact with someone, and then she'd let the robe open and let the world see her glorious tits.

It made her pussy drip. Sometimes, she would walk to her classes after pleasuring herself, and let the school see her juices siding down her legs.

Ron took a lot of time to notice. Eventually, the entire student body was talking about the sexy Hermione Granger, showing herself off like a whore. But the names didn't bother her. Being a slut turned her _on_.

Her ex-boyfriend was a very horny, yet inexperienced teenage boy. He got hard at the littlest things and finished early, sometimes before his pants were off. He'd heard the rumors, that there was this girl who would sleep with _anybody_, show herself off to anyone.

This mystery girl was an easy target, and he would get into her pants. But then, to the amused looks of his friends, Harry finally told him who she was, and Ron wilted, disbelieving.

"What?" he'd said, eyes wide. "_Our_ Hermione? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Harry frowned. "She's not _ours,_ Ron. Mione isn't an object."

Harry himself was stunned, of course, when he first found out. But after a private talk with Hermione, who admitted that showing herself off made her wet, he'd found himself red in the face, lips parted and eyes dark with lust. He was very, very hard.

Together, he and Hermione had fun exploring their bodies in the Room of Requirement, where he lost his virginity to her. They never truly established whether or not they were a couple, but enjoyed sex with whispered 'I love you's, but continued to date other people.

Harry even helped her show herself off in a way that would turn others on. She slept with other boys in their grade, but never Ron.

All of his friends would talk about how fantastic she was in bed, but all Ron could do was listen and never experience.

Ron tried to have sex with her one day, a few weeks after she'd started acting this way. She leaning over on their desk, tits coming out of her shirt, and pussy showing to any lucky student who turned their way.

Harry and Ron were Transfiguration partners, and Harry was enjoying himself, grasping her tits. Hermione too, was happy just to make Ron jealous. His blood was boiling.

"You slut!" he shouted, knuckles white as he gripped the desk. The professor was not in the classroom, but the other students turned to watch, eyes wide. Not many called Hermione a whore to her face. They waited to see what she would do.

For a beat, there was only silence. But then she and Harry started laughing.

"You think _name-calling _is going to hurt me, Ronald?" she said wryly, an eyebrow raised as she stood and leaned back against an empty chair, spreading her legs and touching herself.

Hermione let out a loud moan as she played with her pussy. "Mm, I think someone has to finish the job for me." she said loudly, looking around.

Harry knew she wasn't talking to him, and he didn't mind. There would be plenty of other opportunities to fuck her later. He unzipped his pants, but not to fuck her, just to release his straining cock to wank.

Draco Malfoy, another very attractive boy in their school, stood up, flipping platinum blond hair.

"You're such a whore, Granger," he sneered, batting her hand away and moving her off the chair and onto the table. She gasped as he shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"But for now," he sighed dramatically, as if taking an important task onto his shoulders, "You're my whore." Malfoy pulled his pants down and entered her in one rough stroke. They moaned together loudly. She grasped his hair and pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss.

His hips were quickly pounding, knowing they had to finish before their professor reentered the classroom, which could be any minute. Hermione let out deliciously sexy wails, and Harry grunted, stroking his cock next to his best friend.

As Malfoy leaned down to suck a tit, a high pitched, unattractive squeal reached their ears, and Malfoys hips slowed to a stop, and Hermione opened her eyes.

The entire class passed to look at Ronald, who had a dark stain on his pants and his face was bright red.

Harry gave him a funny look. "Did you come without even touching yourself?"

He nodded, ashamed.

Hermione sighed and pushed Malfoy off of her. The mood had been ruined. The class groaned in disappointment as the blond pulled his pants back up and Hermione's skirt was adjusted. They sat down as their professor came back inside, unaware of what had just happened.

Teachers did not catch on to Hermione's slutty acts, until one late April, in Potions. Hermione burst into the classroom, just after class had started.

She'd been sucking a sixth year off in a broom closet when she realized she was late, and Hermione apologized to Professor Snape.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger." he sneered, as she dropped her bag at her seat and sat beside Harry.

Hermione nodded, but had long ago stopped caring about something as silly as house points. Instead she spread her legs in her seat as Harry reached a hand down and began to finger her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and reached for a quill as Professor Snape began his lecture.

Harry continued to finger her as he too took notes in one hand. Their teacher paid no attention to the students in the back of the classroom. Hermione bucked and stifled another moan by biting the quill.

"Fuck," she grunted quietly, but apparently not quietly enough, because Professor Snape paused in his lecture.

"Did you have something to add, Ms. Granger?" he narrowed his eyes.

She shook her head, no.

"Speak up, girl!"

"No - mm - sir," she froze as the moan slipped out. Harry had not stopped fingering her, but now he paused, because it would have been impossible for Snape not to have heard it.

He pulled his fingers away, and both students looked up at their teacher. They could see it in his face, _he knew. _

"Stand up, Granger," he barked through clenched teeth.

Obediently, she stood, and he motioned her to come to the front of the classroom.

Hermione, face red at being caught by her teacher, stood and walked forward. Liquid was very visible on her thighs, and she did not bother to pull her skirt down, which showed the bottom of her ass jiggling very sexily.

"Yes, sir?" she said very timidly, not meeting his eyes.

"Bend over."

Hermione looked up. Had she heard wrong?

"Are you deaf, _slut_? I said _bend over._" he snarled, pushing her over his desk. She gasped and then let out a light moan.

She was so, so horny. The professor pushed her skirt up fully, exposing her to the entire class. And then, with a smack he brought his hand down on her ass. Hermione cried out.

"Disgusting," he sneered. "Touching yourself in the middle of my class!" he brought his hand down twice, once on each cheek.

"I wasn't touching myself, sir!" she said breathily. "Harry was! He - oh! - he was t-touching my pussy!"

His hand squeezed her ass, and he snapped his fingers. "Mr. Potter. Come forward. Now."

"Yes, Professor." Harry did not bother to even look ashamed. His cock was tenting his trousers and the whole class could see it.

"Pull your pants down." the teacher ordered, and he kicked Hermione legs apart. She grunted, and then shrieked as he hit not her ass, but her pussy.

The class was openly touching themselves to the spectacle, or touching each other. Pansy wailed as she was already on Malfoy's cock, bouncing happily.

"Suck Potter off," Snape ordered, as he stopped his assault and began to rub her clit. Harry stepped forward readily, and Hermione kissed the tip of his cock, and then he entered her mouth. The class watched with bated breath as she did not stop there, and swallowed all the way. They'd had practicing deep throating before.

Snape sounded a bit strangled, and said to Harry huskily, "Fuck her mouth."

Then he unzipped his trousers, Hermione tensed, ready to have a cock in her dripping pussy, god she was so ready!

She grunted and hummed around Harry as he grabbed her by the hair, cursing and bucking his hips. Saliva dripped to the floor.

And then she felt Professor Snape's cock at her entrance, and then it was in her. She moaned loudly around the appendage in her mouth as Snape began to fuck her.

There was no rhythm to their relentless fucking. Snape would pound into her while Harry would thrust into her mouth. There was no back and forth passing, just noise and pleasure as they filled her up from both sides while the class watched.

Hermione felt tears coming out of her eyes from the strain as she moaned as best she could, bucking her hips back into the professor's thrusts.

"Fuck!" Snape grunted, bringing his hand down on her ass again. She squealed around the cock.

"Oh!" Harry moaned, throwing his head back. "Mm, shit, shit! Yes! I'm gonna - fuck - I'm gonna come!" he yelled, and he spent himself, partially in her mouth, and then pulling himself out and finishing on her face and in her hair.

Snape groaned, leaning against Hermione and reaching underneath to grasp her bouncing tits. "Are you gonna come, Granger?" he demanded, pinching the still-clothed nipples. He ripped the front of her shirt off, scattering buttons and letting her bra-less tits hang free. They swing with the force of his hips.

"Oh yes, s-sir! Fu - ah! - fuck! Please! Please fill up my pussy!" His hips were slamming, the delicious sound of skin on skin echoing across the room.

She screamed her release, and the juices came flooding down around his cock, her walls squeezing him.

Snape roared, grabbing her hips to hold her still as he pounded into her still. She milked all he had from him, and he sat on a chair, exhausted, as Hermione fell to the floor, breasts exposed and skirt up.

His come trickled out of her pussy and mouth. Harry's covered her face and hair, and her chest was heaving.

They lay there breathing, and Hermione looked up to see her friends and fellow students staring down at her with lust-filled eyes. She turned, propping herself up against the professor's desk and spread her pussy apart with two fingers. Come spurted out.

She sat there, legs spread hands on her come filled, dripping pussy, with breasts hanging free and hair messy and hanging across her come covered face.

There was silence, and Hermione reached her tongue out to lick some of Harry's come off the corner of her mouth.

At last she said with a sly smile: "Who's next?"

**_End. _**

**A/N: **Please REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Part II

**A/N: **I've gotten so many great responses to this story! Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments. As a result, I've decided to add a sequel of sorts. It's kind of garbage and I personally like the first chapter better, but I had fun writing this crazy story and I hope you guys do too. Enjoy! All the warnings on the previous page apply. Please REVIEW any maybe I'll write another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

_Exposure. Part II._

Hermione grinned at herself in the mirror. She was applying makeup — mostly just to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. Detentions with Professor Snape were lasting until very late at night — he was very kinky. She giggled just from thinking about it.

Professor Snape loved to tie her up, to fuck her with toys and clamp her nipples. He whipped her until she shrieked, and then fucked her until she screamed his name. Every night he would finish by having her put his cock in her mouth and suck him dry. He preferred having her fall asleep with his cock in her mouth.

When she wasn't at her assigned detentions with Professor Snape, Hermione was sleeping with Harry in his dormitory. They never bothered to close the curtains of his bed, and had sex for anyone to view at their leisure. Sometimes it was passionate lovemaking, and sometimes Harry let her ride his cock while he stuffed his fingers up her arse. He preferred having her fall asleep with his cock still trapped in her pussy.

When Hermione wasn't with Snape or Harry, she was masturbating, and would fall asleep naked, sometimes with her fingers still in her pussy. She also left herself to be exposed to anyone who wished to see her. On those days, she often woke up to one of the girls in her dormitory licking her pussy, sucking on her clit. Just this morning, Lavender had woken her up quite deliciously, vigorously eating her out until Hermione squirted into her mouth. Lavender had hungrily lapped up her juices, and took the excess of what was on her hand to rub it on her own bare pussy. Yesterday, Ginny had attempted to sit on her face - partially to get off, but also probably in the hopes of suffocating her.

Hermione and Ginny have been enemies ever since she had dumped Ron and started fucking Harry on a regular basis. Ginny, who became insanely jealous, began to despise Hermione. Even though both she and Harry were open to the idea of having sex with Ginny for fun, Ginny refused and stopped talking to them.

The morning Ginny had shoved her pussy on her mouth, Hermione choked on Ginny's scratchy bush of pubic hair. Ginny did not keep her pussy clean; it smelled bad and her wetness was uncomfortably sticky and clumpy. Hermione threw her off the bed angrily, wiping her mouth. She spread her legs and pulled her wand out of her pussy - she had been masturbating with it and had fallen asleep with it still inside her. Hermione kicked Ginny's legs open and petrified her like that, leaving her bush open for anyone to see.

To get rid of that experience, Hermione showered in the boys' dormitory and had sex against the bathroom wall with Neville, and then again under the hot spray of water. What an eventful day it had been. But the next was arguably far better, for after Lavender's wake up call, Hermione had left the Gryffindor common room with her skirt hiked up invitingly. She skipped the panties, and as she walked, Draco Malfoy grabbed her by the bottom and pulled her into his arms to roughly kiss her.

He fucked her mouth with tongue, pulling back briefly to check if any adults were coming, and then shoved his fingers in her pussy, circling her clit with his thumb. Hermione bucked into his hand, moaning. Just when she as about to come, Draco suddenly withdrew his fingers.

Hermione looked at him with confusion, but he merely spread her legs apart further with his knee, flipped her skirt up, and pressed a thick, Slytherin green dildo into her waiting pussy. She jerked and her mouth opened in shock. The base of the fake cock tapered off significantly, and he continued to fill her with it until the lips of her pussy had swallowed it whole. A rounded emerald was the only visible thing sticking out.

Draco smoothed her skirt down and ground his erection into her, murmuring, "Listen, Granger. You're going to keep that cock in your fucking pussy all day today, until I take it out tonight after dinner. Every time you sit down, I want you to fuck yourself on it and think of my own cock inside you." she could only moan unintelligibly. "And next time, I'll fill both your holes." he squeezed her arse promisingly and left her standing in the hall. Her juices ran down her thighs and the rest of her legs.

So Hermione had left the dildo in her pussy all day, and she was the wettest she'd ever been. When she reached Charms and sat beside Harry, who put his hand under her skirt to grope her cunt in greeting, he encountered the dildo with surprise.

"What's this?" he asked slyly as he pulled it out of her and shoved it back in roughly. She cried out, drawing the attention of the other students. Professor Flitwick had yet to enter the classroom.

Hermione hiked her skirt up and remained standing as Harry fucked her with Malfoy's dildo. "From — oh! — Malfoy." she grunted, bucking her hips. Someone came up from behind her to kiss her neck and grabbed both of her tits in their hands. One of the hands left to rub her clit. Hermione moaned wantonly before her body twisted suddenly, and she shrieked as her pussy squirted around the dildo. It dripped to the floor and on her chair. The doors opened, and quickly, the hands left and Harry shoved the dildo back into her hole as Hermione tugged her skirt down. Everyone was instantly in their seats. As they practiced a simple charm, Hermione pulled Harry's cock free of its confines and stroked him until he came on her hand.

When Flitwick wasn't looking, Hermione stepped into the middle of the rows of desks, bent to reveal her bare pussy and bottom, and carefully pressed her come covered fingers in beside the dildo with a squelch. She fingered herself until she noticed Flitwick was about to turn and face them.

The rest of the day had been equally pleasurable. She spent Potions sitting on Professor Snape's desk, fucking herself lazily with the dildo. Every Potions class went similarly to this anyways. Hermione was so proficient in the subject that Snape was confident in her ability, so he often had her masturbate in front of the whole classroom while he lectured to keep her occupied. One day, he had her bend at the waist and spread her glorious pussy lips for the entire duration of class. Upon the completion of a potion, the class would watch him fuck her until he came inside of her, and only then would she be allowed back to her seat, without ever wiping herself clean. She would be forced to sit in a puddle of her juices and his come.

Currently, it was almost dinner time and Hermione finished her makeup by applying a bright red lipstick. She pressed her thighs together to remind herself of the dildo, and slid her hand between her legs to feel her pussy lips, which were swollen with arousal.

When Hermione came downstairs for dinner, she greeted Harry with a passionate kiss on the lips, and then turned around to do the same to Lavender, to whom she smiled and said huskily, "Thank you for this morning," at the same time, Hermione slid her hand under Lavender's skirt to play with her pussy to return the favor. While they ate dinner, the seventh years chatted and Lavender experienced a pleasant orgasm while she ate her treacle tart. Dean Thomas squeezed his trousers appreciatively at the spectacle.

Everyone kept looking at Hermione as if to catch her in the act of exposing herself publicly. Also, she was fairly certain that they all knew a dildo was inside of her at this very moment. The thought made her nipples harden. She made eye contact with Draco, who was observing her from the Slytherin table. Although he couldn't see, she reached between her legs and touched the emerald stone anyways in arousal.

When the majority of the Great Hall had cleared out, teachers included, except for Professor Snape, Draco and some other Slytherins joined the Gryffindors.

Draco stood in front of Hermione, silent. The others watched raptly as suspense hung in the air. Finally, Hermione hoisted herself on top of the table and spread her legs wide for all to see. Hands nearby reached out to press the emerald, glistening in her juices. They played with her clit, stroked the flesh around the dildo, and someone unbuttoned her shirt to play with her tits. Her nipples were pinched and twisted, and Hermione cried out. They touched her body everywhere from her neck to her feet.

She made eye contact with Draco, and he tapped the emerald with his finger. That was all the warning Hermione got, because in the next instant he had wrapped his hand around it and ripped it out of her pussy. She shrieked in a mix of both pain and pleasure. Draco smacked the foreign hands away and spread her pussy lips to expose her gaping hole even further.

There were appreciative noises, and there were classmates openly masturbating to Hermione's body. Hermione was moaning loudly at the loss, but suddenly Draco shoved the fake cock into her mouth and Hermione screamed around it as she gagged. But the roughness turned her on even further, and she swallowed what she could. Draco fucked her mouth with the fake cock, and now people were fingering her stretched out cunt.

Hermione could taste her own pussy juices and some of Harry's come from when she had fingered herself with it earlier. Someone's tongue entered her pussy at last, and Hermione looked around the dildo to see Luna eating her out while Neville fucked her aggressively from behind. Neville only had eyes for Hermione's cunt and her heaving tits.

Luna eventually pulled away as Neville's thrusts forced her to come. Her tongue was replaced by multiple hands, up to six fingers had worked their way into Hermione's pussy. Draco was still choking her with the dildo. Sounds of sex and gagging filled the air.

Finally, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist while pulling it out of her mouth, the fingers were yanked out from her cunt and she jerked, groaning. Without hesitating, he slammed his cock into her.

"Fuck, Granger," he groaned, already picking up speed. "You're pussy's so loose now. Fucking slut, whoring yourself to anyone who comes your way. This is all your fault."

Hermione moaned in response. Someone held her arms down and others continued the onslaught upon her tits.

"You used to be so tight," Draco sneered. He spat on her pussy, and someone else - Lavender - rubbed it into her clit. "Bet you've been fucked so many times, there's room for more,"

Draco slowed his pounding and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him into a fiery kiss. Hermione's mouth dropped even further. "Put your cock in her," Draco said, voice thick with lust.

Harry obeyed without hesitation, face flushed. Someone was spreading her legs wide open to accommodate both of them. She screamed as she was filled with two cocks at once. Her orgasm finally hit her, and she squirted violently, shrieking. Hermione had never felt so much pleasure at once in her life. Her eyes were glazed over as Draco and Harry found a rhythm.

Lavender was riding Seamus in his lap, facing Hermione. Neville was having Luna doggy style. Ernie and a sixth year were frantically wanking each other's cocks. There were many more, either masturbating on their own or fucking each other, but they all had one thing in common: they were all watching Hermione.

That turned her on more than the two cocks in her pussy did, more than the hands groping her tits and nipples did, more than Draco's finger up her arse did. Professor Snape was visibly stroking himself up on his seat from the teacher's table.

Draco panted as he fucked her, and he stole kisses from Harry in between. Harry was the one with his fingers circling her clit just the way Hermione likes it, and Draco's finger was doing great things in her arse.

"Fuck, Potter, your cock feels so good next to mine," Draco grunted.

"Malfoy - shit, fuck," Harry cried out as he came, and Draco was quick to follow. The sensation of double the normal amount of fluid within Hermione's cunt made her squirt. They filled her with come one right after another. All three fluids mingled together.

Her two men nearly collapsed on top of her, but instead they somehow managed to moved away from the table. Neville quickly replaced them with his cock. Hermione moaned, because as long as people were watching, she was still horny. Boys from all houses in her seventh year fucked her, even sixth and a couple of brave fifth years had her loosened pussy at some point. Professor Snape eventually joined them, and he was her last one, pinching her clit to make her squirt one last time around his cock.

"Fuck me!" Hermione shouted. "Fuck my pussy, please, sir!" He brutally fucked her in response.

After he came, Snape pulled out, he took the fake cock from before and thrusted it back into her pussy to keep the come from spilling out. Hermione cried out weakly. Someone helped her off the table, and she nearly collapsed, her legs shook and her abdomen was visibly distended from the amount of come inside of her.

Hermione realized at some point her clothes had been fully taken off, and she spotted them in a pile, but instead she smiled widely and left them there. After regaining her balance, Hermione walked through the Great Hall completely naked. She could feel the eyes of her classmates upon her, and the thought made her pussy tingle, despite all the fucking from earlier.

This was her dream — she was completely exposed to the entire school. Hermione went to Gryffindor tower bared. Some come had slipped out and made its way down her legs. There was come in her hair, on her face and tits, too. She loved it all. She was nearly there, but stopped at the top of the staircases.

Classmates were following her back to her dormitory, whether they were in Gryffindor or not, the spectacle was not quite over. Hermione grinned; she wanted a finale. She sat down at the top of the stairs and spread her legs. Already, Harry was wanking his cock to her.

With one hand, Hermione touched her tit, pinching her nipple. The other found her pussy once more. Her cunt was bright red from abuse, her clit was still very swollen. Hermione pressed on her sensitive nub and moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" she cried out. "I'm such a fucking slut, oh!" she fucked herself with the dildo with one hand and continued torturing her clit with the other. Hermione bucked her hips frantically, and it didn't take long until she was about to come.

"I love being filled with come," she panted. "Fuck yes!"

Hermione ripped the dildo out of her pussy and squirted. A rush of fluids came spilling out. She shrieked, hips jerking uncontrollably. The stairs were covered in come.

She collapsed right after, lying flat on the floor, panting and exhausted. Someone came to pick her up — Harry, of course, and he took her into the tower. Hermione was nearly asleep, but she was awake in enough to request a piggy back ride instead, so her arse would hang out and what's left of the come would drip out.

They entered the common room to see Ron, wanking furiously to Ginny, who had flipped her skirt up and was playing with her hairy pussy. The Gryffindors all recoiled and made noises of disgust.

"_What are you doing_?" Harry snarled.

"Don't you like this?" Ginny batted her eyelashes at him, spreading her legs wider as she fingered herself. There was not much to look at, just a hairy snatch that was mainly obscured by the bush. Ron looked Hermione's bare arse and the come seeping from her gaping pussy. He came with a squeal.

"Ew!" Lavender shrieked. "You guys are disgusting!"

"What the hell, man, cover your sister up! This is nasty." Many Gryffindors made similar complaints. Humiliated, the two Weasleys hurried away.

Hermione sighed happily at their departure and Harry took her to his bed, where he slid his cock inside of her pussy and kissed her goodnight.

_End Exposure. Part II._

**A:N/ **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Reviews swayed me into writing this chapter, so if you guys keep reviewing I'll add another. Leave comments and suggestions down below, too! Thank you all! Please REVIEW!


End file.
